ghostguildfandomcom-20200215-history
Raenor Aldred
' '''Raenor - The Spell Twerker' Raenor is a elven Magus that was a main player character in the Prison Break: Dance of the Judge and Warden campaign. Skills and Abilities: As a Magus, Raenor employs a mix of martial skills with his rapier (Aether Wisp) and a sorcerer's magic, infusing the spells into his blade for mighty magical attacks. Raenor, being a trained dancer of great renown is incredibly agile and acrobatic. With his signature move, Death From Above, Raenor is capable of jumping high into the air, rapier charged with magical energy, and bring his full weight and might down upon an opponent for a devastating critical attack. Raenor is also rarely seen with out his companion, Rosy, a green forest dragon. Fearsome in battle and fiercely loyal to Raenor, Rosy is a force to be reckoned with in her own rite, capable of unleashing a poisonous breath attack, or her powerful claws, teeth, wings and tail to get rid of anything in her or Raenor's way. Raenor mostly uses his magic in a defensive manner, using it to augment his slight frame to be able to withstand more damage, should he be unable to use his acrobatic skills to tumble away from danger, or avoid it all together with one of his favorite spells, Mirror Image. Raenor will never turn down an opportunity to perform and show off his dance moves. He can most often be found in a bar or even the streets of a new town, earning extra gold with his dances. He also can incorporate this dancing talents into the heat of battle, entrancing an enemy with his dancing so much that they completely loose focus on anything else they were doing to stop and watch him. Prison Break: The Dance of the Judge and the Warden Raenor, being ever curious, ventured to a bar in the the less reputable part of his town to study some dance moves that he had heard the more common folk were fond of. The bar was raided but unlike most of the other patrons, Raenor did not run away, assuming his high-born status would save him from any persecution. This lead to him being given a life time sentence with out trail in the Axis prison. An excerpt from the journal of Raenor Aldred: Dear Journal: I find it all so terribly amusing! The feline man, Neo and the vermin thing.. "Tchef" ((it sounds like the creature sneezes and has a small fit of her head every time she says her name!)) most of all. They are so very foreign and nothing at all like anything I ever experienced locked away behind the walls of The Academy. I had read of the races, of course, but the pages did not quite capture the incessant twitching, and checking of her surroundings of the rat, like the very walls were at any moment about to open up and swallow her whole if she didnt check every available surface for signs of a pebble shifting or a brick moving out of place at all times! Her anxiety seems so great at times that it is contagious and watching her makes me become wary of a sudden surprise attack from a bush on the road side, or that the breeze through the tree branches is actually some nefarious air elemental, come to cause us harm! The cat is equally on edge at all hours of the day, his funny tail, constantly whipping from side to side as if it is warding off evil spirits, even when he sleeps. There is no end to it! Although equally as wary as the rodent, his seems to come less from the fear that plagues the rat, and more from something else. However, after hearing his story of his village being raided buy demons, and his whole family being murdered or gone missing, I don’t suppose I blame him for being a little on edge. I wonder if the meditations the professors from The Academy practice would help to still these creatures restless minds. The last several days were full of adventure! After escaping the chaotic plane of ice and darkness, “Necril” the strange hooded figure we met there called it, we barely got a full nights rest before excitement found our party once again. The fox woman, Ari. took it upon herself to wander off in the middle of the night by herself! Although foolish, I do salute her bravery. She may even rival myself on raw spirit of curiosity! But as curious as I may be, intellect always wins over, which is a trait the fox woman, with all her charms and alluring ways, undoubtedly does not posses in large supply! She should have at least brought the lumbering human, Garen, along with her. As silent, and boring as he may be, he is good with his morning star when a battle breaks out. So we awoke to, of course, find her missing, and, of course, very soon after, find that she had landed herself in a large amount of trouble! There she is in the middle of a clearing, locked in a gilded cage like one of the exotic pet birds mother used to keep. Imprisoned by a Genick! Again the books of the academy did very little to describe this creatures true, disgusting nature! The creature towered over all of us, but was nearly as wide as he was tall! I never in my life knew that some thing could have fat fingers… or eye lids, but this Genick some how managed with great success. The whole while that we spoke with him, he was perpetually chewing on something, what I could not guess, but judging from the smell, I did not want to know. The Genick asked a "favor" of our party. To fetch him more food, imagine that! This rotund creature needed more food like Tchef needs more useless baubles to carry around with her, but it was our duty to comply and rescue our party member. The Genick he had a particular craving for demon flesh, and promised to release our captive fox friend should we venture into the plane of Underdark and fetch a few pounds of demon flank for him. Another plane! In such very short time of leaving home, I have ventured into two alternate planes of existence! It is a debate at the Academy if alternate planes even exsist, and some wizards devote their whole life to finding a way to access them, and here I am, visiting two of them in a matter of a few days! No one at the Academy will believe it when I go back… if I go back... Well, Journal, the purtid genie creature and adventure await me! What an exciting tale this is turning out to be! -Raenor Category:Player Character Category:Prison Break Category:Elf Category:Magus